Over the next five years, the Research Education and Training Core (RET) will address the above overall specific aim by coordinating the efforts of both programs, the educational programs of Project EXPORT and those of the CRMH, to develop a seamless research education and training model starting at the kindergarten level and continuing through postgraduate training. This effort is highly responsive to several recommendations made at the recent 2006 Cancer Disparities Summit sponsored by the National Cancer Institute. The Center for Research on Minority Health and Project EXPORT have developed the PIPELINE Scientific Training Program - Linking Training from Elementary School to Graduate Programs, aimed at: 1) increasing the number of minorities pursuing careers in science and health disparities research;2) developing of a health disparities core curriculum that increases awareness of health disparities and relevant issues;and 3) developing health disparities as a rigorous, unique and distinct discipline with member institutions of the HDEART Consortium. Importantly, one of the recommendations of the External Scientific Advisory Committee of Project EXPORT recommended that the CRMH integrate and centralize its ongoing minority health and health disparities educational and training program under one administrative core, thus allowing CRMH programs and PEACE, along others within M. D. Anderson to benefit from the full spectrum of all of the multiple core activities and expertise. The official integration and centralization of all of the education programs focusing on increasing the number of minorities entering health careers, like those in research and community outreach activities, will allow us to officially take the step to bring all of our funded, (public and private) programs under the coordination of one multifaceted education and training core. The RET Core will address the need to increase recruitment and training minorities in biomedical research and health professions through its student development programs focusing primarily on the relationship between environmental health and chronic diseases. The PEACE RET will help in providing coordinating and infrastructure to maintain and expand the educational and outreach activities within the CRMH, including the SCIENCE Program, HDEART and those high school programs funded by ExxonMobil Foundation and the Houston Endowment, Inc. In addition, during the past academic year a partnership was established between Burton Elementary School and Hightower High School (Medical Science Academy Magnet) in the Fort Bend Independent School District (FBISD) and the CRMH to support science education for students and teachers. High school students from Hightower, participating as student aides, have begun to serve as mentors at Burton Elementary. They have also taught science to both kindergarten and 1st grade classes.